


I do...Forever

by equineaurora



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff, Immortal Alec Lightwood, Immortal Husbands, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-05-01 20:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14528739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/equineaurora/pseuds/equineaurora
Summary: Alec and Magnus finally get married in Idris with a few surprises for each other





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheUsagi1995](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUsagi1995/gifts).



> Hey guys, It's been awhile. 
> 
> I haven't really felt like writing lately, but with all the angst going on right now in the show I decided to write some Malec fluff. I started this at like 1 am after having the stomach flu all day so sorry for any mistakes. I read through the first half and made some changes but the 2nd half is unbetaded. 
> 
> I mix show and book cannon in this so if that bothers you, don't read it. 
> 
> Some examples of that, Maryse is still a Shadowhunter, Madzie exists, but so do Max and Rafeal Lightwood-Bane. All their runes are permanent unlike in the book where they fade and have to be reapplied.
> 
> Max is roughly 12, Rafeal is roughly 15, and Madzie is somewhere between 18 and 20. 
> 
> I also dedicated this to TheUsagi1995 who has been having a rough time lately and I thought some Malec fluff might help. 
> 
> I hope y'all enjoy.

Alexander Gideon Lightwood stood in the upstairs bathroom of his parents house in Alicante with his parabatai and sister as he slipped into a gold suit with the love and marriage rune’s etched onto the cuffs. He studied himself in the mirror as he tied his tie, hardly able to believe that he had finally gotten Clave permission to marry Magnus in gold and in Idris of all places. He had left the location up to Magnus, not wanting him to feel pressured to get married in Alec’s home country. After careful consideration Magnus had decided Idris was perfect with the mountains in the background. He had chosen to do it outside the city limits of Alicante though, in an open field not far from the Lightwood home.

Alec smiles to himself as he remembers helping Magnus decorate the field yesterday. After Magnus and Caterina had magicked up a tent Alec, Izzy, Jace, Clary, Simon, and Rafeal had insisted on helping decorate by hand despite Magnus, Caterina, Madzie, and Max being able to do it with magic.

Jace walks over and puts a hand on his shoulder, giving it a squeeze and startling him out of his memories, “you look so much happier than last time.” he says, grinning at his brother. ‘You ready buddy?” he asks, watching Alec’s face in the mirror.

Alec turns to return the grin. “I’ve been ready since we adopted Max twelve years ago.” he replies.

Izzy walks over and slips her arms around both her brothers, “I am so happy for you Alec.” she gushes, already tearing up. “Mom just texted me that Magnus is already at the venue with the boys so we should get going.”

Alec nods, grabbing his phone off the counter and pocketing it, eager to see his fiance. They had been allowed to share a bed last night, but they had been separated after breakfast to get ready independently. Magnus agreeing to it because, in his own words, he needed to get his makeup just perfect and having Alec around would be distracting. In truth Magnus had portalled to a mundane tattoo shop that morning to get the wedded union rune tattooed to his arm as a surprise for Alec. After using his magic to speed the healing process along it was ready to be unwrapped at the ceremony.

Alec turns, hooking his arms through Izzy’s and Jace’s as they exit the house, the last three to do so, and walk towards the venue. They had decided they would both walk down the aisle, one at a time. Next to the main tent there was a smaller tent with 2 doors and a black curtain running down the middle. They had decided on a curtain so family members could more easily slip between the two sides but Alec and Magnus couldn’t see each other.

Alec enters the door with his name on it, followed by Jace and Izzy. He can hear voices on the other side of the curtain and as he closes the door behind him he hears the one voice he has been dying to hear all day move closer to the curtain.

“Alec?” he hears Magnus asks, and Alec immediately turns towards the voice and approaches the curtain.

“Magnus, hey.” he says happily, holding his hand up to the curtain and after a moment he feels a hand pressing against his through the fabric. “I’ve missed you.” he adds.

“As have I.” Magnus answers, “but not much longer now. I can’t wait to see how handsome you look in the suit I picked out.”

Alec blushes even though Magnus can’t see him, “no using magic to peek.” he says, teasing.

“Alexander, you wound me, I would never.” Magnus says in a mock hurt voice.

Alec just chuckles, “I love you.” he says with a love sick smile on his face.

“As I love you.” comes the response before there is a sudden yell of “DADDY.” and two teenage boys push through the curtain and run towards Alec.

Alec grins and hugs his sons, careful of Max’s horns since he is unglamored as they had always encouraged him to be when there weren’t mundanes around and Rafeal with his deflect rune displayed proudly on his neck just like his dad. “Hey boys, you know your roles right? Max gets the rings and Rafel gets my steele?”

Both boys nods with happy grins on their faces as Alec slips his personal steele out of his pocket and hands it to Rafeal to carry on a cushion during the ceremony.

Alec and Magnus chat happily with their friends and family who slip easily between the two sides as they wait for the ceremony to start.

Soon it is time and everyone but the wedding party leave to take their seats and a few minutes later they all hear the Silent Brother announcing the ceremony was about to start. Not long after that the music starts and Alec hears Magnus’ side open as the boys and Madzie, the adult flower girl, head out.

A short time later a hand appears on the curtain, “see you in a few minutes Alexander.” Magnus says, before stepping out, accompanied by Cat, to take his turn walking down the aisle.

Alec moves over to his door, only his mother still in the room with him, waiting to walk him down the aisle. Soon Alec hears his cue and takes his mother’s hand as he steps outside. He rounds the corner of the main tent and stops dead as he catches sight of Magnus waiting for him at the end of the aisle. His hair is perfectly spiked with the tips gold, his glamored brown eyes were lined with gold eyeliner and his makeup was breathtaking perfect, but what really took Alec’s breath away was seeing Magnus in a gold suit waiting to marry him.  
“Alec?” his mom asks when he stops walking.

“I can’t breathe.” Alec whispers, just staring at his soon to be husband.

Magnus is also having some issues struggling to breathe as he looks down the aisle at Alec but when he notices Alec can’t even seem to walk down the aisle he chuckles and calls out to him, “Alexander, darling, you need to make it to me if you want to actually get married.”

The sound of his full name from Magnus’ lips and the crowd laughing seemed to jolt Alec into action and he starting walking down the aisle again, reaching for Magnus as soon as he could.

“Forget how to walk there for a minute Shadowhunter?” Magnus teases as he talks Alec’s hand.

“Your beauty took my breath away.” Alec answers with a blush before turning to the Silent Brother.

 _“We are gathered here today to witness the union of Alexander Gideon Lightwood and Magnus Bane.”_ Came the Silent Brother’s voice in everyone’s head. _“Since Mister Bane is not a Shadowhunter this ceremony has been modified and some mundane traditions have been mixed in with Shadowhunter ones. So we will start with the vows. Mister Lightwood please start.”_

Alec nods and takes both of Magnus’ hands in his, staring straight into Magnus’ eyes. “Magnus Bane, you waltzed into my life fifteen years ago when I saved you from that circle member. Little did I know how much that mission was going to change my life. I always thought I couldn’t have this, love, and then you crashed my wedding to Lydia.” At that he glances over at Lydia sitting with her husband in the third row and she shoots him a smile. “You crashed my wedding to Lydia and saved both of us from a life of misery with a loveless marriage. I really hope no one crashes this one because I am not walking away from the alter this time.” At that Magnus and the audience laugh and Alec waits for them to quiet down before he continues. “Magnus, you are my everything. I never thought I could be the Head of the New York Institute and have an open relationship with a guy, yet here we are, getting married in Idris. It might have taken us fifteen years to get here, but in that time we have changed the shadow world for the better and raised two amazing boys. I love you Magnus Bane and I couldn’t be happier that we waited for our marriage to be official in the eyes of the Clave.”

Magnus is wiping his eyes, really glad he used water proof makeup for this, as he tries to gather himself to say his vows as the Silent Brother says, _“Mister Bane, it is your turn.”_

Magnus nods and clears his throat, focusing on Alec. “Alexander, I said this not long after we met, but you unlocked something in me. After Camille I was sure I would never love again, now I see that I was never truly in love with Camille in the first place. When you came swooping in that day we met like a knight in…black leather…” at that the audience laughs again, “you did more than save my life, you also saved my heart. It took some convincing and me crashing a wedding to get you to let me in, but it was so worth it if standing here in gold in Idris legally marrying you was the end result. You once said to me after a bad fight that you didn’t think you could live without me, well that statement goes both ways. Alexander I don’t think I can live without you. And if you want I will continue looking for a way to make you immortal so that I don’t have to. But that is purely selfish on my part and not something you have to do by any means.”

Alec blinks as his eyes tear up, thinking of the rune Clary had created for him that he was surprising Magnus with after he put on his wedded rune. He almost spilled the beans right then and there but he manages to keep his mouth shut as Magnus continues

“Alexander,” Magnus says, voice shaking with emotion, “I still sometimes think I dreamed you into life. Though if that was true you wouldn’t be Nephilim.” The audience chuckles as Alec smirks at that. “But you have shown me that the Nephilim can change, you and your siblings and Biscuit gave me hope for the next generation of shadowhunters. I love you and look forward to spending the rest of your life with you. However long that may be.” he concludes, reaching up to wipe his eyes again as Alec does the same.

 _“Now for the rings.”_ comes the Silent Brother’s voice in their heads and Max steps up to his fathers, the rings on a golden pillow in his hands, his own eyes wet with tears. _“Do you, Alexander Gideon Lightwood take Magnus Bane as your lawfully wedded husband, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?”_

Alec nods and says loud and clear. “I do.” as he holds his left hand out to Magnus who turns and takes his ring from Max and slips it onto Alec’s left ring finger.

_“And do you, Magnus Bane, take Alexander Gideon Lightwood as your lawfully wedded husband, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?”_

“You bet I do.” Magnus says, grinning at his lover as Alec takes the ring from Max and slips it onto Magnus’ left ring finger.

_“Now for the drawing of the wedded union rune. Mister Lightwood-Bane?”_

Rafeal steps up to his father's as Max steps back, Alec’s steele on a golden pillow in his arms. Alec takes it from him and rolls his sleeve back enough to have easy access to his hand. “Magnus? Do this with me?” he asks, “put your hand over mine, just be careful not to touch the steele while it’s active.”

Magnus nods and steps closer, covering Alec’s hand with his and Alec draws the wedded rune on himself. When he is done he holds his hand up for everyone to see with a grin, before noticing Magnus is also undoing the buttons on his jacket and dress shirt.

“Magnus, what are you doing? I can’t draw the rune on you, you know that.”

  
“Oh I do Babe, which is why I got this done this morning.” He says, rolling his sleeve back far enough to show the bandage on his arm, with a snap of his fingers the bandage is gone, showing the fresh wedded union rune tattoo on his arm.

Alec gasps as he takes in the tattoo on his husbands arm, his hands coming up to cover his mouth as fresh tears spring to his eyes. When he manages to compose himself a little he takes his steele and flips it so the handle is facing down and traces Magnus’ tattoo with it that way. “You didn’t have to do this.” He whispers, voice shaking with emotion.

“For this reaction from you I would get every rune in existence tattooed onto my body. I love you Alexander.” Magnus responds through his own tears.

Alec can’t wait any longer and pulls Magnus too him, kissing him long and hard on his mouth, ignoring the wolf whistle from his parabatai. 

“Alec, aren’t you forgetting your own surprise?” Clary calls from the front row.

Alec pulls back and shoots her an annoyed  look, “no, I just needed to do that first. Now get up here with the drawing Fray.”

Magnus looks at him, confused, and a little dazed from that kiss, “surprise?” he asks.

Alec nods as he starts unbuttoning his shirt, “so you know how you said during your vows that you would keep searching for a way to make me immortal if I wanted you to? Well there is no need for that because Fray here.”

Clary shoots him a glare, she had married Jace five years ago. “I am not calling you Herondale. I don’t care if you are my sister in law, you are still Fray. Anyways.” he turns back to Magnus who is staring at him with wide eyes. “Fray here got a vision from the angels the other day with an immortality rune, just for me, it won’t work for anyone else. It seems even the angels want us together…forever.”

Magnus gasps and his glamour flickers, but he gets it back under control before he speaks, “are you serious Alec? I get you…forever?”

“If you want me that long.” Alec answers.

“Of course I do you stupid Nephilim, now hurry up and draw it.” Magnus answers.

“That’s the thing.” Clary says, “you actually have to draw it Magnus in order for it to work.” She says quiet enough only for  Alec and Magnus to hear her.

“We can do it later if you don’t want everyone knowing about your father.” Alec says.

  
“No, no. It’s fine, give me the steele.” Magnus says, holding his hand out, Alec hand’s it to him and Clary holds the drawing of the rune up. “Where do you want it?” Magnus asks him.

“My heart, where the other wedded rune would go.” Alec answers, opening his shirt enough that Magnus can reach his chest over his heart, which Alec had shaved in preparation for this.

Magnus touches the steele to Alec’s skin and it glows red as he draws the rune Clary is holding up on Alec. Alec gasps as Magnus finishes it and a shudder passes through his body.

“Alec? You alright?” Magnus asks, worried he had done something wrong.

“Perfect.” Alec answers, “It was like I could feel the shift from mortal to immortal is all. I am fine Babe. Let’s finish the ceremony.” he says, turning to the Silent Brother who was just watching them.

 _“Set me as a seal upon thine heart, as a seal upon thine arm: for love is strong as death.”_ The Silent Brother says to just them before addressing the entire audience. _“I now present Mister and Mister Lightwood-Bane. You may now kiss the groom.”_

Magnus chuckles because Alec already had but he wasn’t going to complain as pulls his husband to him and kisses him before taking his hand and turning to walk down the aisle together towards their forever as their friends and family cheer for them. 


	2. Reception

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well y'all asked for a reception so here you go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovely readers, 
> 
> I am so, so, so very sorry that this took almost 5 months and that I posted other fanfics in the meantime. I had like no inspiration for this till like midnight last night when inspiration hit like a freight train and I sat down and finished it. 
> 
> I highly recommend you listen to the songs I used for the first dance and Mother/Son dance. they add to the over all effect of the scene. Trying to find a Mother/Son song for Alec and Maryse was difficult. I'll post links at the end. 
> 
> I did edit this but I probably missed stuff so all mistakes are mine. 
> 
> I do not own the rights to any of these characters or the music mentioned. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Magnus, Alec, and their family members all head out into the field for pictures while a few of the warlocks in attendance work their magic to convert the space into a reception hall. Tables are summoned, the chairs rearranged, a large dance floor replaces the altar, and food is summoned from all over the world per Magnus’ instructions to the warlocks he had asked to help.

After the pictures are taken everyone but Magnus and Alec file back into the tent and Isabelle walks up to to one of the microphones. “Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome the newlyweds Mister and Mister Lightwood-Bane!”

At her words everyone starts cheering as Alec and Magnus walk in hand in hand, grinning like crazy. Max and Raphael join their fathers as a line forms to come up and congratulate them and take pictures.

Max is on Alec’s left, holding his hand while Raphael is on Magnus right holding his hand, but the boys soon have to let go as Cat and Madzie make it to the front of the line and Madzie barrels into Alec while Cat hugs Magnus. Alec grins and wraps his arms around her, missing the days when he could pick her up. “Hey Sweet Pea.” He says. Having picked up on Magnus’ nickname for her a long time ago and they never stopped calling her that. He notices her gills aren’t glamored and she isn’t wearing a scarf. Even 15 years later she was still shy about showing her gills, but through a lot of patience and seeing Max hardly ever glamored she finally started leaving her gills exposed around them, but to do it in public was a big deal for her. “Cool gills.” He whispers to her and grins as she giggles.

Magus glances over at the giggle and notices her gills as well. “Sweet Pea I am so proud of you!” He calls out to her, the pride evident in his voice as Cat lets go of him and he wraps his free arm around Madzie. Alec was refusing to let go, not that he wanted him to.

“Thanks Uncle Mags.” Madzie responds, stepping back. “Why are you glamored though? The invite said glamour strongly discouraged.” She points out.

“Discouraged but not forbidden.” He points out. “I have glamoured my eyes so long it’s second nature now. Besides Alec has a tendency to jump me the second he sees my real eyes.” he grins as his husband blushes bright red at that statement.

Raphael and Max both giggle. “It’s true! Those cat eyes are Dad’s biggest weakness. It’s best Papa keeps them glamoured if we want to make it through this reception with them still here.” Max comments.

“Fair enough.” Madzie says before stepping back so Cat could congratulate Alec before moving out of the way for the rest of the line.

Slowly the rest of the attendees make their way over to the newlyweds to congratulate them before Alec mumbles to Magnus that he is starving so Magnus announces that dinner is served and leads his husband over to the buffet table to get both of them some food, using his magic to send the food to their table before leading Alec to the head table and taking a seat to dig in.

As they eat their friends and family start on the speeches, first up Alec’s best man, Jace.

Jace steps up to the microphone, looking a little teary eyed already as he clears his throat and starts to talk, eyes focused on Alec. “Alec, my brother, my Parabati, my best friend. I have wanted this day for you and Magnus since the beginning. It’s been obvious to anyone that saw the two of you together how in love you were, and that you are meant to be together. Magnus, take good care of him especially…” he pauses to wipe his eyes and clear his throat again before  continuing in a rough voice, “especially once Izzy and I are gone.”

“I will.” Magnus calls out to him as he slips an arm around Alec; who has started crying at the reminder of what the immortality rune truly means.

Jace nods and continues, “I couldn’t be happier that Alec found Magnus. It hasn’t been easy for them. Not just the downworlder issue, but also the same sex issue. But Alec and Magnus never let that stop them. Alec fought the Clave for 15 years to legalize marriage between a Shadowhunter and a Downworlder, and here we are, celebrating the first legal union of such a pairing. To Alec and Magnus!” He holds up his glass and everyone follows suit, repeating the cheer back to Jace.

As Jace moves to rejoin Clary at their table Alec slips out of Magnus’ embrace. Alec goes over to Jace, pulling him into a hug and whispering in his ear, “I had to become immortal, I couldn’t leave him on his own, but the day our Parabati bound breaks will be the worst day of my immortal life.”  

Jace returns the hug and whispers back, “I know, and you will always be my Parabati, even when I am gone.”

Alec nods and steps back, wiping his eyes before he lets Jace sit down and Alec goes back to his table.

Alec’s family all take a turn at the microphone, all saying similar things to Jace. When the Lightwoods were done Cat takes a turn.

“Alright enough Shadowhunters, my turn.” she says, earning a chuckle from the Downworlder crowd. “Magnus Bane,” she starts to say.

“Lightwood-Bane,” Magnus corrects her with a smirk.

“Right, Magnus _Lightwood_ -Bane,” she amends. “If you had told Magnus 100 years ago that he would one day not only be married to a Shadowhunter, but a Lightwood at that, he would have laughed right in your face before going off with his fling for the night.”

Magnus chuckles and takes Alec’s hand as Cat continues.

“I would have laughed too. How happy I am that this unexpected Shadowhunter came swooping into Magnus’ life. He saved Magnus in more than one way that night he shot that Circle member. I never thought we would see this day, but the Shadow world is changing, for the better, thanks to the courageous young young man sitting next to Magnus and his siblings. I just wanted to say thank you to the Lightwoods and really the entire New York Institute that my daughter got too grow up seeing these changes happening and that a Shadowhunter once said to her “Cool gills” demonstrating to a very young and scared little girl that not all Shadowhunters were bad. So thank you Alec Lightwood-Bane for all that you have done for Magnus and the Shadow world as a whole, oh and welcome to the immortal club.”

The crowd cheered as she stepped away from the microphone and Madzie steps forward.

“Uhm hi,” she says into the microphone. “I’m Madzie Loss, I was used by bad Shadowhunters when I was just four years old. My memories of back then are very fuzzy, but I do remember Uncle Alec saying my gills were cool. Then Uncle Magnus saved me from the Circle and took me to Mom. I will forever be grateful my Uncles were there that day. I have grown up watching these two, from the outside it might seem like they never fight or have troubles, that’s not true, they fight just like any couple, usually about issues involving their different races. What makes them work is that they don’t let the fights last long, and they always apologize to each other once they have calmed down and then they work they issue out and come up with a solution that works for both of them. They have shown me how a relationship should be and I hope to find someone that treats me the way Uncle Alec treats Uncle Magnus. Congratulations,” she turns and practically runs back to her seat, still shy in public.

The crowd claps for Madzie and Cat hugs her as she sits down. After a few minutes of silence Izzy stands up and goes up to the microphone again, “if no one else wants to say anything I think it’s time for the first dance. Magnus if you would?”

Magnus nods and stands, taking Alec’s hand, “May I have this dance?” he asks.

“Of course,” Alec responds, standing up and following him out onto the dance floor. Magnus snaps his fingers and the song they had picked out starts playing out of nowhere.

They had decided Magnus would lead so they fell into position; Alec’s left hand holding Magnus’ right while Alec put his right hand on Magnus’ shoulder and Magnus put his left hand on his back. As the words started up Magnus started to dance the Waltz, they only have eyes for each other as they sing along quietly.

_"One look at you,_ _my whole life falls in line._ _I prayed for you_ _before I called you mine._

_Oh I can't believe it's true sometimes._  
_Oh I can't believe it's true._  
  
_I get to love you._  
_It's the best thing that I'll ever do._  
_I get to love you._  
_It's a promise I'm making to you:_  
_Whatever may come your heart I will choose_  
_Forever I'm yours, Forever i do._  
  
_I get to love you_  
_I get to love you_  
  
_The way you love,_  
_it changes who i am._  
_I am undone._  
_I thank god once again._  
  
_Oh I can't believe it's true sometimes._  
_Oh I can't believe it's true._  
  
_I get to love you._  
_It's the best thing that I'll ever do._  
_I get to love you._  
_It's a promise I'm making to you:_  
_Whatever may come your heart I will choose._  
_Forever I'm yours, Forever I do._  
  
_I get to love you_  
_I get to love you_  
_I get to love you_  
_I get to love you_  
  
_And they say love is a journey._  
_I promise that I'll never leave._  
_When it's too heavy to carry_  
_remember this moment with me._  
  
_I get to love you_ _  
_ I get to love you

_I get to love you”_

As the song ends Maryse and Catarina approach the couple who are now kissing.

Maryse clears her throat and Alec and Magnus jump back, Maryse chuckles then asks, “May we cut in?”

“Of course Mother.” Alec says, bowing to her as Magnus does the same to Cat and the song changes to the Mother/Son dance song. Magnus had let Alec pick the song for this one since he was the only one that actually had a mother and while Cat was filling in it wasn’t the same. Alec had spent hours on Youtube searching for a song that fit his relationship with Maryse until he finally came across one that made him cry when thinking of his mother. Maryse hadn’t been allowed to know what the song was since Alec wanted to surprise her.

Alec starts Waltzing with his mother, singing the song to her as they move around the dance floor.

_“I've never been_

_The one to raise my hand_  
_That was not me_  
_And now that's who I am_  
_Because of you_  
_I am standing tall_  
_My heart is full_  
_Of endless gratitude_  
_You were the one_  
_The one to guide me through_  
_Now I can see_  
_And I believe_  
_It's only just beginning_  
  
_This is what we dream about_  
_But the only question with me now_  
_Is do I make you proud_  
_Stronger than I've ever been now_  
_Never be afraid of standing out_ _  
_ Do I make you proud”

Alec’s voice starts shaking as he starts crying as he asks his mother if he made her proud. Her approval was all he ever wanted growing up. He clears his throat and manages to continue singing through the tears. 

 _“I guess I've learned_  
_To question is to grow_  
_That you still have faith_  
_Is all I need to know_  
_I've learned to love_  
_Myself in spite of me_  
_And I've learned to_  
_Walk the road that I believe_  
  
_This is what we dream about_  
_But the only question with me now_  
_Is do I make you proud_  
_Stronger than I've ever been now_  
_Never be afraid of standing out_  
_Do I make you proud_  
  
_Everybody needs to rise up_ _  
_ Everybody needs to be loved

 _To be loved_  
  
_This is what we dream about_  
_But the only question with me now_  
_Is do I make you, do I make you proud_  
  
_This is what we dream about_  
_But the only question with me now_  
_Is do I make you, do I make you proud_  
_Stronger than I've ever been_  
_Never been afraid of standing out_  
_Do I make you proud_  
  
_This is what we dream about_  
_But the only question with me now_  
_Is do I make you, do I make you proud_  
_Stronger than I've ever been_  
_Never been afraid of standing out_  
_Do I make you proud_  
  
_This is what we dream about_  
_But the only question with me now_ _  
_ Is do I make you, do I make you proud”

There’s not a dry eye in the room as the song ends and Maryse pulls Alec into a hug, proclaiming loudly even as her own voice shakes, “yes my boy, you make me so proud. I love you.”

Alec buries his face in his mother shoulders and just sobs. This wasn’t the first time Maryse had said it since she had come around to his relationship, but Alec’s emotions were running rampant today.

Magnus notices his husband crying on his mother and comes over, rubbing his back gently. “Come on Alexander, it’s alright, let’s go outside for a moment while you compose yourself.”

Alec nods and steps back from Maryse, “sorry Mother,” he says softly, noticing the wet patch on her blouse.

“Nonsense,” she replies, “I am your Mother, my shoulder is always there for you to cry on. Now go on,” she says, waving them away.

While Alec is composing himself the music changes to just general fun dance music and the crowd flows out onto the dance floor. After awhile Alec and Magnus come back and spend the rest of the night dancing with everyone but each other. Magnus and Alec each take turns dancing with their sons, Madzie, Izzy, Clary, Jace, Emma, and anyone else that wanted to dance with them. Hours later everyone is exhausted and at least a little tipsy if not full on drunk and Magnus and Alec are finally allowed to leave. They hug their family before they join the send off line. As they walk through the crowd the Warlocks shoot off sparks while everyone else waves ribbons enchanted by Magnus and Max to send off sparks as well. When they reach the end Magnus makes a portal and they walk through it off to a two week long Honeymoon. 

  


 

          

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Comments and Kudos much appreciated. 
> 
> First Dance: "I Get to Love you" By Ruelle: https://youtu.be/wMgzldfzVjQ
> 
> Mother/Son Dance: "Do I make you Proud" by Taylor Hicks https://youtu.be/YZQBrHPoEeM

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and Kudo's are appreciated. 
> 
> I was thinking of writing a 2nd chapter with the reception if y'all are interested please let me know in the comments.


End file.
